New to This
by Jmgirl100
Summary: Kyle checks up on his boyfriend, Cartman and makes sure he's not late to class- Kyman


_**South Park is made by Matt and Trey.**_

**_/New to This/_**

It was a Monday morning in South Park and Kyle Broflovski was running up the school stairs trying to make it to class before it was too late. He quickly opened his locker and took out the book he needed before shutting it and sprint to his calculus class. As soon as his right foot entered the room, the late bell rung and Kyle smiled to himself as he sat down next to Butters. Kyle sighed as he leaned back on the chair thanking Moses that he made it on time. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to Butters, meeting a friendly smile. "You made it just in time." Kyle nodded. "Yeah, freaking Cartman made me almost late." That reminded him… He frowned as he took out his cell phone to text the chubby asswhole.

KB-_ You better be in class cartman : /_

He placed the phone on his desk and opened his text book to see if he made any mistakes on his homework. The teacher walked in and placed her folder and a few books on her desk as she got her self ready to teach.

"Good morning students. We will continue on what we were doing last class, but first I want to collect your homework and then-," Kyle felt his phone vibrate and he snuckly placed it on his lap. He pressed okay on his phone to see the message.

EC- _And what if I'm not, joo? : D_

Kyle rolled his eyes as he texted back.

KB- _Then you're going to fail, fatass. Go to your class and learn something, asswhole._

Kyle glanced up as the teacher called his name. "Uh, here." She nodded and then went on calling other students names.

/

Outside the high school , Eric leaned against the school building as he took a drag of his cig. He really hated smoking, but he needed something to make him calm at the moment. Kyle wasn't there to do that, so the cigarette would have do. He exhaled loudly, smoke coming out from his nose and relaxed as he held onto his cell phone. His phone buzzed and he opened the message from Kyle. He skimmed the text and rolled his eyes. The class he was missing was of course gym and he had no patients going there at the moment. He wasn't even failing the class. He was about to answer until someone slapped him on the side of his head. He quickly looked over, shock and annoyance shown on his face.

"The fuck? Why'd you hit me…and why are you out here?"

Kyle huffed as he sat down next to Cartman. "I lied and asked the teacher if I can go to the nurses office, so I can check up on my stupid boyfriend to make sure he's not doing anything wrong." Cartman snorted and placed his arm around Kyle. "Aww, you lied to your teacher just to see me? Aw, what a bad boy you are, Kahl." Kyle snorted, "Shut up dude. Anyway…how are you feeling?" Cartman shrugged. "Eh, I'm kewl. Now that you're here, I feel a little better." Kyle slightly smiled as he got closer to Cartman and leaned on his shoulder. "That's good. I really think you should come inside and go to class. It's cold out here," He looked down as he spotted and smelled the cigarette, "and stop smoking or you're going to kill yourself." Cartman grumbled "Shut it Kahl, I do what I want," he looked down meeting Kyles glare. He glared back, but then leaned down to give Kyle a quick peck. Kyles glare disappeared and he looked down, face blushing slightly. He still wasn't used to kissing him, since they just started going out, a week ago.

They stayed out there for 10 minutes before Kyle announced he had to go back to class. "Damnit Kahl, just stay out here and skip this one class." Kyle shook his head as he stood up patting the snow off his behind. "Nope. Now get up, I'll walk you to your class." Cartman rolled his eyes. "I'm not a fucking girl." "Could have fooled me," Cartman flipped Kyle off and he got up. He stretched, making his jacket raise up showing some of his stomach.

They went through the back door since they would get caught if entering in the front. While walking to Cartmans class, Kyle looked at Cartman with concern "Cartman?" The brunet looked over at Kyle. The redhead smiled and took Cartmans huge hand into his right one. "Don't make your self upset. We'll deal with that bastard another time, okay? I don't want you to be upset." Cartman grinned as his grip on Kyles hand tighten. "Fine, I'll go to class. I'll go for you, Kahl." They stopped at the Gym doors and stood there. Kyle looked at Cartman eyebrow raised. "Well? Aren't you going inside?" Cartman bit his lip and leaned toward Kyle placing his lips onto his. Kyle hesitated before kissing back. It was a soft kiss, a new and innocent kiss that they have never experienced before. There first kisses, Kyle by Rebecca and Cartman by Wendy, didn't feel like there first kiss at all. They parted slowly and smiled at each other. "Well…I guess I'll be going in now." Kyle nodded as he started to walk away. He stopped and looked back too see Cartman walking in the gym. He smiled and walked to his class.

He sat down and opened his text to the page the class was going over and then felt his phone vibrate again.

He placed the phone on his lap and opened the message.

EC- _I got in trouble 4 bein late to class ): thanks a lot, Joo. _

Kyle was about to text 'that's what you get,' but another message from Cartman popped up. He opened that one and blushed as he read it…

EC- P.s…Ilu

/

Sorry this is crappy and made no since, but I wanted to do something with Kyman so here it is~

Oh, and why was Eric upset? His mother got beat up by one of her clients and Cartman is trying to track down the mother fucker so he can kill him. Kyle is going to help him since he feels bad and is angry as well that someone dared hit Ms. Liane, who is currently in the hospital.


End file.
